


Принц и его пес

by Teado



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леголас очень хотел собаку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принц и его пес

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat для команды WTF Hobbit.
> 
> Тема Спецквеста - "Малыш и Карлсон".

В Лихолесье, в самом обыкновенном дворце жила самая обыкновенная королевская семья. А состояла она из самого обыкновенного папы и одного самого обыкновенного сына. 

И ничто не предвещало беды.

— Папа, — однажды утром сказал Леголас тем проникновенным тоном, которым говорят только дети и женщины, когда им что-то нужно, — вот у тебя есть мама…

— Кто? — испугался Трандуил и нервно огляделся.

— Владыка Келеборн, — уверенно ответил Леголас, отодвинул от себя тарелку с нетронутой кашей, удивленно посмотрел на подавившегося чем-то отца и продолжил. — А у меня никого нет, даже собаки.

— У тебя есть я.

— Папа… Я прочитал в книге, что собака – это самый верный и преданный друг. Можно мне щеночка? Маленького. Мы будем с ним играть, спать вместе, я буду его расчесывать и гладить.

— Нельзя.

— Но папа… — с горечью произнес Леголас, которому вдруг показалось, что у него действительно никого и ничего нет на свете.

— Нет, — Трандуил никогда и ни в чем не отказывал единственному сыну, считая его достаточно воспитанным и хорошим ребенком, который никогда не может захотеть чего-то плохого. Но этот день все-таки настал.

— И пожалуйста! — Леголас шмыгнул носом, встал из-за стола и гордо удалился, уверенный в том, что все равно заведет себе собаку.

Ему нужно было составить план.

***

Леголас сидел в засаде у отцовского кабинета. Это было очень скучное занятие: он успел уже два раза посчитать количество листочков у цветка в большом горшке, за которым прятался, и спланировать похищение из библиотеки одной занимательной книжки с фривольным содержанием. Наконец, дверь отворилась, и в коридор вышел Гэндальф.

— Господин волшебник! — воскликнул Леголас, выбираясь из своего убежища.

— О, юный принц, — добродушно улыбнулся Гэндальф. — Могу я тебе чем-то быть полезен?

— Да, я хотел бы вас попросить. Вы же такой… умный, все можете. В самом… — Леголас нахмурил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, как правильно сказать.

— … расцвете сил? — подсказал Гэндальф.

— Да! Мне учитель говорил. А в каком возрасте бывает этот самый… расцвет сил?

— Не будем об этом. Так что ты хотел?

— Собаку! Понимаете, я так хочу всего лишь собаку. А папа не разрешает! Чтобы она была большая и теплая, и я мог брать ее с собой в кровать. Можно даже с короткой шерстью, я ее любую любить буду! — Леголас всхлипнул и посмотрел умоляющим взглядом, который долго отрабатывал перед зеркалом.

— Хм… — замялся Гэндальф, спиной чувствуя на себе полный угрозы взгляд из замочной скважины королевского кабинета. — Я подумаю, что можно сделать.

— Спасибо! — обрадовался Леголас и полез обниматься.

В кабинете разбилось что-то тяжелое.

***

Спустя пару месяцев в Лихолесье прилетела сойка с привязанным к лапке письмом, в котором было написано:

_

«Собаку не нашел. Отправляю, что было.  
Митрандир»

_

— Похоже, что всю жизнь я так и проживу вот так, без собаки… — расстроился Леголас и пошел разукрашивать цветными красками папиного лося.

Смауг поселился в Эреборе.

***

Прекрасная Арвен обладала изяществом тролля и надоедливостью колючки. Именно так о ней думал Леголас, которого не отпустили с пограничным отрядом, заставив развлекать высокородную гостью.

— Какая сегодня чудесная погода. С вашей стороны было очень любезно пригласить меня прогуляться, — сказала Арвен, вцепившись в его локоть мертвой хваткой.

Леголас уныло кивнул, признавая поражение, и представил грозовую тучу, нависшую над владыкой Элрондом, приехавшим с визитом вместе со своей дочерью. Стало легче.

Днем позже он стоял рядом с отцом на крыльце, смотрел вслед уезжающему отряду и радовался своему столь скорому избавлению.

— Из вас получилась бы прекрасная пара, — сказал Трандуил. — Но Элронд слишком упрям, хочет, чтобы его дочь сама нашла себе избранника.

— И это правильно, папа, — ответил Леголас и поспешил скрыться с отцовских глаз, пока его не решили женить на ком-то еще.

***

Следующим вечером они с Халдиром сидели в библиотеке и продумывали план побега.

— Я говорю тебе, идти надо рано утром. Как раз успеем догнать ушедший в сторону границ отряд, — сказал Леголас, прочертив пальцем по карте их предполагаемый путь.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением протянул Халдир.

— Конечно, я уверен. Он ведь женить меня хочет. Хорошо, что Арвен не согласилась, иначе бы все. А мне, может, больше хочется иметь собаку, чем жену, — план по заведению домашнего любимца был уже многие годы погребен в тайнике под кроватью, но Леголас продолжал верить, что ему однажды повезет.

— Действительно, хорошо. Отец у нее строгий, но добрый. А знаешь, какая у нее бабушка? Чемпион Средиземья по обниманию! Это уже серьезно, — с трепетом в голосе проговорил Халдир, вспоминая свою единственную встречу с владычицей Галадриэль.

— Лориэн будем обходить стороной, — решил Леголас и сложил карту. — Пойдем собираться.

***

В лесу было темно и страшно, но Леголас упрямо шел вперед. Он был принцем, поэтому знал, что должен быть смелым и сильным, чтобы однажды победить дракона и спасти принцессу и ее сокровища.

— А мы точно идем в нужную сторону? — спросил Халдир, перешагивая через торчащий из земли корень.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне? — оскорбился Леголас и отпустил ветку куста, которую отогнул, чтобы пройти.

— Ай! — отпущенная ветка прилетела прямо в грудь идущему следом Халдиру, он покачнулся и, не удержав равновесие, упал в кучу листьев.

— Ой, я случайно!

— Как вы думаете, ваше высочество, в каком ухе у меня звенит?

— В левом?

— А вот и не угадали. У меня звенит в обоих ушах.

— Я не хотел, — покаялся Леголас, расстроенный собственной неловкостью. — Очень больно?

— Воинам не бывает больно, — Халдир встал, отряхнул себя от листьев и пошел вперед, украдкой потирая ушибленную грудь.

К вечеру им так и не удалось догнать отряд, и они решили устроиться на ночлег в корнях большого дерева. Леголас кутался в свой плащ, слушал тихое дыхание спящего Халдира и всматривался в темноту. Он никогда не боялся темноты, но звуки ночного леса рождали непонятную тревогу, заставляя крепко сжимать в пальцах лук и вслушиваться в каждый шорох.

Утром они встали, перекусили взятой с собой едой и пошли дальше. К середине дня путь и преградила незнакомая река.

— Мы заблудились, — сказал Леголас и сел на поваленное дерево. — Надо идти обратно.

— Если мы заблудились, то не найдем это «обратно», — ответил Халдир, уселся рядом и задумался. — Я читал, что надо остаться на месте и ждать, пока тебя найдут.

— Нас никто не будет искать.

— Почему? Твой отец обязательно за нами придет.

— Не придет. Ему не нужен глупый наследник, который смог заблудиться в лесу.

— Родители любят своих детей не за что-то.

— Только не мой папа, — вздохнул Леголас и отвернулся. — Тогда остаемся здесь.

Они ждали до вечера, а когда совсем стемнело, то решили уйти немного в лес и остаться ночевать там. Леголас, утомленный прошлой бессонной ночью, почти сразу же провалился в беспокойный сон.

Их разбудили голоса и топот копыт. Халдир вскочил первым и достал из ножен кинжал, собираясь защищать своего принца до последнего. Леголас встал рядом и уже натянул тетиву лука, когда между деревьями показались всадники.

— Это твой папа! — обрадовался Халдир, увидев во главе отряда короля.

— Вот они! — крикнул один из всадников, привлекая внимание остальных.

Леголас не успел опомниться, как оказался в объятиях своего отца. Трандуил крепко обнял сына, а затем отстранился, крепко схватил его за плечи и с силой встряхнул.

— Ты понимаешь, что натворил?!

— Да, отец, — Леголас опустил голову и закусил губу, силясь не заплакать.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, — сказал Трандуил и отпустил его.

Обратно они ехали в полном молчании. Леголас сидел на лошади перед отцом, безучастно смотрел вперед и думал, что лучше бы их не нашли.

***

Он проспал весь день и проснулся, когда уже почти стемнело. Вчера отец просто отвел его в комнату и ушел, а Леголас плакал в подушку, пока не уснул от усталости, и думал, что лучше бы его отругали.

Откуда-то сбоку послышался шорох, и Леголас повернул голову и увидел сидящего на краю его кровати отца.

— Как же ты меня напугал, — сказал Трандуил.

— Зачем ты беспокоился? — удивился Леголас и сел на кровати, кутаясь в одеяло.

— А как же иначе? Ты подумай сам, что было бы, если бы ты упал в реку? Хорошо?

— Нет.

— И что было бы, если бы я тебя потерял?

— Ты бы тогда… огорчился?

— Огорчился. Ни за какие сокровища в мире я не согласился бы расстаться с тобой, — улыбнулся Трандуил, подхватил сына на руки вместе с одеялом и усадил к себе на колени.

— Прости меня, папочка! — Леголас обнял отца за шею и поцеловал в щеку.

— Не убегай больше.

— Не буду, обещаю. А собаку… можно?

Трандуил кивнул, и Леголас счастливо рассмеялся. У него был самый лучший отец на свете.

***

— Конец, — сказал Бильбо и закрыл книгу.

— А еще? — Фродо сонно моргнул и посмотрел на дядю.

— Следующая сказка будет завтра, а сейчас тебе пора спать.

— Мне интересно, дядя… 

— Что такое? — Бильбо поправил сползшее с плеча племянника одеяло и встал.

— Откуда ты все время придумываешь столько сказок?

— В каждой сказке есть немного правды, с которой можно сделать много всего интересного. Спи.

— Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе.

Бильбо вышел и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Той ночью Фродо снились эльфы, которых он никогда не видел.

***

— Мы заночуем здесь, — Арагорн указал на нагромождение валунов неподалеку.

— Хорошее место, — кивнул Леголас и потрепал по голове огромного белого пса, ткнувшегося носом в его руку.

Фродо улыбнулся.


End file.
